Kim Possible and The Vampire Coven
by tfdragon
Summary: Kim finds a new girl named Juliet in school. Ron beleives that Juliet has a secret and that she is evil. Is Ron actually telling the truth? For not believing, you pay the price. And this price has no end to it.
1. Chapter 1

"Juliet Dufud! Come back here, now!" Juliet heard from across the wood. She had to run quick to the next town. She couldn't afford to die here in this low life town.

_Actually_, she thought, _there's no difference. There all low life towns infested with those stupid, yet delicious, humans._ She jumped tree to tree nonstop. She stopped, listening to her surroundings carefully and heard nothing. Her friend, Chelsey, had chased her straight out of town. She walked silently through the woods and saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Middleton High'

'_Like that matters. I mean what kind of free spirited girl would come here?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Middleton High. Why do we never see the end to it,I don't know." Ron complained.

"Ron, shush. We're here for an education. To grow up and become adults. For not believing, there's a price. What happened to that spirit of yours? Come on, cheer up, mopey pants." I said happily. He looked up and tried hard to smile.

"You seem pretty happy. I guess that's where all my pep went."he said as Rufus tried to comfort him. I closed my locker as the bell rang. We walked into class and I saw the same usual people...except for one who Bonnie was talking to.

"...and she says she saves the world and everyone believes it and starts liking her! I mean, I've sometimes seen her do it, but it all seems too planned out to me. Oh, hi, Kim." Bonnie said as she started snickering, "You've met the new girl?" She points her finger towards the girl in the seat next to her.

"Hi! My name's Kim Possible. What's yours?" I sat down in the seat in front of hers.

"My name? Juliet." she answered.

"Like in Romeo and Juliet? T-the play?" Ron said stuttering. She nodded.

"Sort of. My parents are actors, they went and stuck me with Juliet. It's really not so special if you ask me. I'm not really like Juliet." She smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth, "I'm a lot different. Way more than her and every other pretty actress there is. I just don't have the type of talent and attitude to go up on a stage. Besides... spotlights hurt my eyes."

"Wow. You must really not like drama class. I don't know about you but my talent is..." Ron stated.

"Being quiet, Stoppable? Because you're starting to lose that talent a lot." Mr. Barken said. The class chuckled and snickered. I rubbed my teeth together in anger. He never stopped annoying Ron. It got to me a lot. Something flicked at my head during the lesson. A note fell on the desk.

I opened it up and it said:'_Kim. Meet me at the mall after school. From, Juliet. O.o_' I looked behind my shoulder. Juliet waved and went back to staring out the window. She seemed pretty laid back to me and nice in a way. They day went by quickly and then...

"Kim! We got trouble!" I heard it come out of nowhere.

"Wade! What's the sitch?" I asked him.

"There have been attacks happening close to Middleton. Some people went out for deer hunting season and only half of the people came out of the woods either bruised or okay." Wade explained,"I need you to go check it out."

"Hey, Kim! Come on! We're going to the mall, right?" I nodded,"Well, then, come on! Let's go! Is there something wrong?"

"I have to go on a mission. Can you meet me at the mall later on?" I was upset for leaving a new best friend, but this was important. She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay! I'll be at Club Banana, if you need me, then! Bye!" she said as she ran off cheerfully.

'_She seems so peppy. I wonder...' _And with that I ran off. Grabbing Ron and heading for the mission.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron! Hurry up! So, Wade, about the attacks. What are they anyway?" I asked, walking around the forest.

"Well, they said it was some sort of bear. They said it looked human, but descibed it as scary, creepy, abnormal, and almost animal like. So they put it off as some kind of mutated bear." Wade thought about it and then said,"You better be careful. If what these people say is true, then there'll be a killer bear on the loose." Ron finally caught up to me.

"Hey, Kim. I was kind of thinking about today with Juliet. She seemed kind of weird."

"Weird, how, Ron?"

"She acted like she was a different species. She is the only person I know who hates 'Romeo and Juliet'. She, then, acts all laid back and asks you to go to the mall. She, later on, acts all peppy. I mean... Kim, I think she's evil!"

"What would make that you think that?" I stared at him."I think your just overreacting."

"Overreacting?! Overeacting?! You think I'm overreacting?!"Ron stared at me in shock.

"What your saying is that, you believe that Juliet is some kind of evil monster? Yeah, that makes sense. Ron, it`s just your opinion. A lot of people have different opinions about others. You could ask... Bonnie or Mr. Barken or even Rufus!" Rufus nodded at my point and hopped onto my shoulder. Ron stared at both of us, trying to think of another way to prove his point.

"You'll be sorry when you're locked up in a cage, right over a alligator pit, wishing you could've said I was right that Juliet is EVIL!" Ron explained angrily. We walked around a little more, Ron ignoring both me and Rufus.

"It's okay, Rufus. He'll come around. He's just acting moody today." I said trying to comfort the naked mole rat. Rufus sighed worriedly. He seemed to have a point, Ron wasn't going to let this go.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Chelsey. You have had a little fun, I've heard." Juliet hissed as she sat down at the food court with her friend. Chelsey looked up at Juliet.

"You could do no better. You haven't attacked anyone all day." Chelsey stared at Juliet, who giggled.

"Well... Have you ever tricked a pepped out cheerleader to a trip to the mall, just for a little food at the food court?" Juliet smiled at Chelsey. She heard someone yell her name.

"Oh, look! Food's here." Kim walked over to them. Chelsey sped away from Juliet and the table. Kim sat down, smiling- Ron sitting and pouting- not noticing that Chelsey even sat there.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down in the seat. Ron appearently didn't want to come. Juliet stared at him confused.

"What happened to him? He doesn't seem very happy, does he?" Juliet giggled and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"He's just mopey. So, Ron, later on I'll get you some Nacos if you behave." I said hoping he'd listen.

"Nacos?! Okay!" he smiled,"Who wants food?" I raised my hand. Juliet just shrugged. She seemed so weird at times.

"I'll pass. I'll have a snack later." she said smiling at me. Her teeth were so perfect white.

'Maybe she is evil.' I thought,'No way! She's nice. Actually, a bit TOO nice.' I looked at Ron and waved for him to get some food. I had to get some answers and Ron doesn't need to interfere with them.

"So, Kim" she scooted towards me,"I hear you save the world. How do you do that?"

"Well... It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."Juliet got closer.

"Really? I should try it one day." Juliet smiled. The entire food court went quiet. I looked around as nobody was moving or breathing at all! It looked like time completely stopped. I looked for Ron in this frozen time area.

"Don't worry. Everything will be right soon enough" And with that a hiss appeared behind me and the feeling of two sharp knives came on my neck. I soon felt a bit sick, like I wanted to puke, but I didn't. I just sat there... bleeding... my mind completely shut off.

"You like this, don't you Kim?" I struggled a bit, then nodded.

"Don't tell me, show me." It bit even deeper.

"Yes... Master." I soon fell to the floor, unconcious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kim! Wake up! Kim!" Ron yelled as he dropped the food. Kim seemed to have no blood left in her system, but just enough to live.

"Juliet, what happened?!" he said worriedly. Kim moaned softly as Juliet shugged.

"Sorry. I was at the bathroom and besides, whatever did this must have been really dangerous. I couldn't have stopped something like that."She said something Ron couldn't dissagree to.

"You know." Ron looked up,"If it wasn't for your little mood swings, Kim wouldn't have been like this. I mean," She looked at him in shock," you could've been there to save her from the evil that attacked her. You could've seen what almost killed her. Well, I guess this trip to the mall is over thanks to you!" she finished, walking away angrily.

* * *

Later on, Ron sat in the Possible living room, waiting for an answer. Rufus looked at Ron worriedly.

"Rufus, now do you believe me?" Rufus looked at him in shock. The naked mole rat squeaked in anger.

"Well, I'm sorry for not being there! Besides, the same goes to you! You weren't there either!" Rufus looked away upset. The little guy wished he could've been there, too. Mrs. Possible walked in with Mr. Possible.

"Well, boys."Mr. Possible said. Ron and Rufus both looked at the parents, hoping for good news.

"It seems that Kim was attacked, but we don't know what attacked her." he explained.

"We hope to find out soon enough, but for now Kim's got to stay in bed and you two are just going to have to deal your problems without her." Mrs. Possible looked at them, hoping they'd understand. Ron looked at Rufus, then at the doctors.

"Do you think we could talk to her for a few minutes? I just want to see her." Ron asked. They both nodded and let him through. Ron sighed, as did Rufus, and he walked into Kim's room. Kim's face was pale as a sheet but Ron didn't notice.

"Hey, Kim. So I'm sorry, ya know, for hurting you. Ya know it's all my fault... I wish I was there to see what happened. I'd love to change time for that, but then there's the whole "what if's" thing... and all." He stared at her sadly, "I wish you would wake up..."


	7. Chapter 7

I thought it was all a dream... What was I thinking?

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! BARK, BARK, BARK!" I stopped Ron in his tracks.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Get away! Rufus, come on!" Ron ran away from me, afraid. Why was he afraid? I ran towards him, barking loudly. Then I saw it; my reflection. It was all fuzzy, abnormal, and dog-like. My hair spread all over my body except for my feet, hands, and face.

'Ron! Come back!' I tried yelling, but all that came out was a couple of barks and growls. I pounced for him. This is why he's the new star of the football team: He runs super fast due to being chased a lot. I missed him by a few inches and was on his tail. He couldn't get away from me if I cornered him. I jumped to the nearest roof and followed him from up above. A light shone in from the sky. Morning was coming soon. I had to go home. I turned and ran, tired as ever. There was NO way this could all be real. I guess it's just a dream.

* * *

"Kim? Kim! Are you awake?" a faint voice said. Was that Ron?

"Ron?" I moaned, feeling my body roar back to life like a machine. I opened my eyes to see the same blond haired, freckle faced teen I knew so much about. He smiled.

"You okay, Kim? Your parents said that it would take weeks before you woke up. I guess they were wrong." he explained as I got up. My head hurt and my throat burned.

"I'm starving, Ron. How long was I out?" I asked.

"One day... Give or take a few hours. Wasn't really counting... At least you're okay." he said. I looked at him closely, his neck most of all. Then I remembered something.

"Juliet! Ron, she did this to me! She- she- she's a vampire! You were right!" I concluded. I hugged him, sadly.

"I told you. Now, now, Kim... It's okay. We'll just have to confront her. Make things right." he said, hopfully, "Besides, you look great."

"You think so?" I blushed, "Thanks Ron." I smiled. He smiled back. We had a plan. We would just have to make it so it will work.


	8. Chapter 8

This story shall be put on hold until further notice.

**Sorry! :) **

_You may want to see my profile for some updates._


End file.
